


Age Is More Than A Number

by FahcLove



Series: Stories Of Abstemiousness [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fighting, I'm probably never going to finish this, Multi, idk what else to tag, lots of death, michael punches some people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahcLove/pseuds/FahcLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories of the various Fake AH Crew Members told in age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. --Gavin--

When he was born, his parents named him Gavin David Free.

When he was 5, he met his lifelong best friend, Dan(iel) Gruchy.

When he was 7, he stole his fist item, though it was not the last. It was a bag of candy, and Dan had dared him to do it.

When he was 11, his parents bought him his first game, a Nintendo 64, which he and Dan batter each other on the various games that came with it.

When he was 13, he stole a fancy camera that had a slow-motion mechanic on it, which he and Dan would film themselves breaking things, then put it into slow motion.

When he was 16, he met Michael, or Mlp_Michael, going by his gamer tag. It was in a game of Halo and when the two singlehandedly destroyed the opposing team, they started to chat.

When he was 18, he met Ray, on a different Halo server, going by the gamer tag "Fluttershy_Sucks". Knowing Michael would flip, he befriended him, introducing him to Michael, where the two got into a heated argument on which was the better pony in My Little Pony.

When he was 20, he said goodbye to Dan, who was going off to war.

When he was 21, he left England, traveling to America to meet up with Michael and Ray, who were living together.

When he was 22, he robbed his first store, and got away without a hitch. He didn't tell Michael or Ray, saying that he managed to get a raise from the boss of the crappy job he was in.

When he was 23, he started dating Michael and Ray. The two had been dating for a few years, and he felt even happier once they were all together.

When he was 24, he learned that Michael and Ray were criminals too, and they teamed up, robbing connivence stores and small banks for money.

When he was 26, his parents sent him a letter saying Dan was dead, a casualty of war.

When he was 26, he robbed a liquor store, drunk off of sadness, not able to see straight from the tears streaming down his face.

When he was 26, he was comforted by Ryan, who talked him out of robbing the bank, and letting him stay at his place.

When he was 27, he joined the Fake AH Crew, robbing banks, stealing prized possessions, all that jazz.

When he was 28, the Vagabond joined, who he immediately recognized, remembering the mask from when he was trying to look for clothes and saw it laying on the floor.

When he was 30, he joined their relationship. The entire crew was in it, Geoff, Jack, Ryan, Ray, and Michael.

When he was 30, he was finally happy.

When he was 33, Ray died. Caught in a burning building with a bullet in his leg.

When he was 36, Geoff died of alcohol poisoning. He was staying home, recovering from a bullet wound in the shoulder when Caleb, the nurse, found him dead.

When he was 37, he robbed a store in a drunken blaze, much like the one he was in when Dan died. But there was no Ryan to save him. The clerk had a gun.

When he was 37, Gavin David Free died. His last words were: "I'll miss you guys.


	2. --Michael--

When he was born, his parents named him Michael Vincent Jones.

When he was 6, he got in sent to the principle's office for hitting a kid who pulled his curly hair.

When he was 9, he broke a kid's nose because they tripped him.

When he was 12, his parents sent him to therapy.

When he was 13, his parents took him out of therapy, because he broke the 10th stuffed doll the therapist gave him to use when he got mad.

When he was 16, his parents got him a Play Station, which managed to control his anger towards other people, instead focused on the game.

When he was 18, he met Gavin on Halo. He and the Brit managed to demolish the opposing team together, becoming close friends.

When he was 20, Gavin introduced him to Ray, aka Fluttershy_Sucks. The rest of the night he and Ray argued over what pony was better.

When he was 21, Ray moved in with him.

When he was 22, he and Ray started dating. It was sudden, they both just looked each other, and had this silent agreement. The next day they kissed, and got each other chocolates for Valentines Day.

When he was 23, Gavin came over from England to live with them.

When he was 24, he and Ray started robbing small stores, along with mugging the occasional person, once Michael was fired from his job, with Ray and Gavin getting a very small paycheck.

When he was 25, Gavin joined his and Ray's relationship. It was a relief.

When he was 26, Gavin found out that he and Ray were criminals. And to their surprise, he was too.

When he was 28, Gavin disappeared, after getting a letter from his family. He showed up the next day, with red eyes but never talked about it. Who he did talk about was Ryan, who Michael thought was suspicious, but let it go.

When he was 29, he joined the Fake AH Crew, after robbing a bank with Ray and Gavin, dubbed the "lads".

When he was 30, the infamous Vagabond joined their group, surprisingly who Gavin recognized at 'Ryan' almost immediately.

When he was 31, they were finally all in one happy relationship together.

When he was 31, he finally felt he found a home.

When he was 35, Ray died. He still managed to crack jokes, singing crappy songs to Michael before his com cut out and the building exploded.

When he was 38, Geoff died of alcohol poisoning, while recovering from a bullet wound. Caleb found him.

When he was 39, Gavin died. Disappeared and never showed back up. Just like 10 years ago. But, he didn't show up the next day. There was a call from the morgue instead.

When he was 41, Ryan died. Killed on the job, trying to get more money for their shrinking family. He got found by police, and was given bullets instead of money.

When he was 43, him and Jack gave up jobs completely, getting money from Burnie and other people who owed them a couple thousand.

When he was 44, Michael Vincent Jones died. Mugged in an ally, and just when he got the upper hand, the mugger pulled out a gun. His last words were: "Finally".

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm probably never going to finish these but it's on my to-do list so that's something. I do have Gavin and Michael's done so there's that.


End file.
